A network service provider may enable a plurality of user endpoint devices, e.g., mobile phones, to be associated with a single Billing Account Number (BAN) of a household. Each user endpoint device has an associated phone number. However, the phone number and the user endpoint device with which the phone number is associated may not be assigned to a specific member of the household. As such, location based demographics models may be built only at the household level, providing no information regarding particular users and their respective interests. As such, the location based demographics model has limited value. For example, demographics data at a household level may not contain a level of detail that is needed for targeted marketing.